Iron Fox Chronicles: Regret
by Dante K. Freeman
Summary: There are many kinds of robots; Construction, battle, entertainment, etc. Normally a bot is made for a single purpose and no other. But what happens when a bot goes beyond it's programming? When someone notices that it is, that it can be, more?
1. Entry 1

**...Access_Granted..**

 **...Opening_Archives...**

 **:File_open: Iron_Fox_Chronicles:_Terror**

 **...Accessing** **...**

* * *

This file be a tale of me, and mi crew's, journeys together. A good moment of mi life. From our odd begins to our eventual... "sigh." I warn ye, it be not a happy tale. It may have it's moments, but in the end, it just tells of a journey that eventually comes to an end. if this be alright with ye, by all means, continue. I have nothing left to hide, not anymore. Ye've been warned. Enjoy.

 _Capt. Foxy Iron Fox_

* * *

 **Open_File...?**

* * *

 _ **Captain's Journal: Entry #1**_

The day started like any other at Freddy Frazbear's. The day shift started at it's regular schedule. All of the animatronics had returned to their places after another failed attempt at capturing that bloody night guard. I had decided not to be a part of it this time. What's even the point anymore? He'll be back next time, and even if we caught him, they'ed just replace him in a day and sweep his body under the nearest rug as they always did. Like clockwork without end.

Oh, how rude of me. I started mi tale without even giving mi name first. My name be Foxy, or at least is was when I still worked for Frazbear's, sort of. I was designed as an anthropomorphic animatronic pirate fox. Mi sole purpose was to entertain the children that arrived to play and eat horrible pizza at our franchise. Along with me, there were about te... uh, nine other animatronics. Let's see, there was Bonnie the guitar playing Bunny, Chicka the singing Chicken, and of course Freddy Frazbear himself, the giant, group leading, teddy bear. These are some of my closest mates, and they happened to be in the same boat as me. That being, trapped in a dark back room while our replacements take over the show in the front.

Don't get me wrong, they're not bad guys. It's not like they wanted to take our jobs and trap us in the dark, it's just how things go. Headlining is a new Freddy, we like to call him Toy Freddy. Supporting him was Toy Chicka and Toy Bonnie. They were suppose to be like mi friends in every way, except smaller, made of different materials, a completely different color in Bonnie's case, and of different... uh, shape, in Chicka's.

So like I was saying before, the day started like any other. The day-shift workers walked in and started preparing for the morning rush. They acted like nothing happened last night, listened to the night guard's complaints, and took them in stride. They'ed just tell him that he's working too hard, to get some rest, and come back tomorrow, which he will. Like they did't know what was going on.

Being the curious fox that i be, i had a habit of sometimes sneaking up towards the show stage to see what was going on. Who would know? I was suppose to be deactivated, which I was, or at least mi body was, so no one ever suspected that I was watching. It was a pretty basic day. Children of all kinds were crowding around the show stage, listening to the new crew singing the same songs mi old one used to sing with their 'improved' forms. I don't care what anyone says, I still like Bonnie's purple fur far more to this new one's blue, and who exactly were they trying to appeal to with Chicka's new curves? The kids, or their folks? Anyway, any child not at the stage was either playing in the party room with Balloon boy; new guy, he's suppose to be like a fun toy for the kids to play with, (fail); in the prize room with that creepy puppet to get some new treasures in the form of worthless scrap; or in kids cove, messing with another of mi friends.

Foxy was her name, like me, but eventually people started referring to her by a new name, Mangle, for good reason. The little ones loved to scrape her, like it was fun to see her in pieces. I remember how it was on that day. A little porcupine boy had been messing with her in an attempted to imitate an idol of his. I knew that because he kept going on about how he was just like 'the greatest builder in the world,' and I'm sure he was, if the greatest builder was a wiz at destroy bots without knowing how to put them back together. She-Fox definitely had the worst situation of all of us, including us in the back. Sometimes I wish I could have just brought her into the back with use. It would have been better than letting her stay like that. Better yet, I wish I had taken her with me. If I just had the chance, no one would have been the wiser, because after that day, everything would change.

* * *

 **Passage_complete**

 **Continue...?**


	2. Entry 2

**...Access_Granted...**

 **...Opening_Archives...**

 **File_name:_Iron_Fox_Chronicals:_Terror**

 **...Proceed_with_Transition...?**

* * *

 _ **Captain's Journal: Entry #2**_

It happened without warning; right in the middle of the Toy's set, the wall to the front of the building exploded. I didn't see if anyone was in the blast, god i hope no one was. As soon as the blast occurred, as you would expect, the pizzeria started to frenzy in panic. Scared children started bolting to their parents as they ran desperately to the back exit. Along with the employees, the toys started helping out the customers; leading them to the exit, finding stragglers, helping anyone who got disoriented, just as they were programmed to do. Even She-Fox tried, but grunt work be difficult when you're minus a body. She did manage to make a police call thanks to her radio, but I don't think they could handle what was coming next.

Through the new hole in the buildin, I saw something that made me think that mi optics be on the fritz again, because I could swear that i saw another bot, but not an animatronic like us, this one was... different; it looked deadly. The thing was huge, shaped like a round human, almost like an egg, with it's head connected to the body. It walked around on two heavily armored legs, and carried a giant edged sword, looking bigger than its body, in one of its similarly armored arms. It had a distinct shine to it's blue and silver body, telling me that it was made of some form of steel, unlike our ceramic shells. by it's feet were two smaller orange bots of similar shape, but with wire-like arms, and blocky hands and feet. They were holding a pair of large, long gun weapons that rapidly shot bullets of blue light. What they'd been shooting... I have no idea.

In a matter of seconds, more of those smaller bots started to flood into the restaurant, luckily all of the customers had gotten out. All that was left inside were the bots, our's and their's. At this point, I decided to take a closer look. Even mi mates, having heard the commotion and deciding to join me in the front, chose to get closer. We found a nice spot on the back wall of the main room to watch the show without bringing too much attention to ourselves. The toys decided to watch from the entrance to the hall that led to the back exit, acting like guards, as if they could actually do something if these bots decided to attack. The now army of bots had filled up most of the main room, all shooting towards the entrance. None of us were actually hiding on that wall, and I know we were in view, but luckily, they had other things to worry about.

* * *

It ended as fast as it started, one after the other, egg shaped bots began going up in flames. I couldn't tell what was happening, but before I had the chance to find out, the army went from firing at the entrance, to firing wildly through the pizzeria. We still weren't the targets, but now the crew and I were caught in the cross fire. We ran as fast as we could to the nearest table, flipped it to it's side, and found solace behind it. Seeing as it was only wood, it didn't give much in the way of protection, but at least Freddy, Bonnie, and Chicka seemed to feel safe. I knew better though. "This thing won't hold." "It's already starting to splinter away." Thought's like that kept repeating in mi processor over and over again until I came to the conclusion, we're going to die, again, and I don't even know why or how this happened, but those thoughts disappeared when the firing did.

Just like that, an entire room of noise turned near silent as the grave, almost instantly. The whine of the firing guns had vanished and all remaining was the slash and crash of the large bot's massive sword, and wind. Something was happening.

Against mi better judgement, I peaked over the edge of the table. The massive bot had been swinging away with that blade of 'is. I thought he'd gone mad, or malfunctioned, or something. He had been slashing away at every piece of floor and ceiling that was near. He looked like he was aiming for something, but nothing was there, nothing but that strange wind. What was it?. I could pick up the gust, but I couldn't tell were it was coming from, until I saw something new. The dust from the fight messed with mi optics, but I'm sure that I saw, for just a second, _'something'_ making the wind. The massive bot used that second to change from attacking wildly, to trying to guard, using that large blade as a shield. It lasted for all of two seconds. The sword snapped like a twig when that _thing_ went on the attack, piercing through it and his shell. The thing stopped again on the other side of the bots body. I wanted to focus on it, I wanted to see what it could be, but before that, I shut down.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **Continue...?**


	3. Entry 3

**...Accessing_Files...**

 **...Opening_computer_Archives...**

 **File_name:_Iron_Fox_Chronicles:_Terror**

 **...Continuing_data_analyzing...**

* * *

 _ **Captain's Journal: Entry #3**_

My systems began to reboot, thank god for that feature. When I regained mi senses, the place was in shambles. All of the bots had been destroyed, and most of the restaurant had gone with'em. That large bot's explosion had left the pizzeria scarred. I guess our little improvised shield was more effective than i thought, because mi friends and I got out of the blast with no more holes and burns than we already had, the toys were not so lucky. They were in a pile of burned scraps at the halls entrance. Hey, I guess now they know how Mangle feels. Anyway, it doesn't matter, they'll be back up and running in a day or two, they weren't the bots that I was focused on.

However long I was out, Someone, or something, took the opportunity to enter Fazbear's. This bot was smaller than the rest. It was blue and silver like the larger one, but it not be human shaped. It looked like a... i don't really know. It had spikes on the back of it's head, almost like a porcupine, but shorter and thicker. the new bot's ears were mammalian with yellow inside, it's nose was pointed and silver, attached to a silver chin without a mouth, and it's eyes were like black television screens with red, glowing pupils inside. It's bots body was much smaller than the rest, looking like it was a plane turbine, and attached to that were four silver and blue limbs connected to two sharp metal claws and a pair of red steel boots.

This new robot had been flying around, and I don't mean moving fast, it was literally flying above the floor towards the scrap metal and burnt fur that use to be the bots. Wait, burnt fur? Where did that...? Never mind, find out later. All it did was fly over and look at each pile before flying to the next. After spending some extra time on the large ones body, it started to leave. As it did, I tried making mi way back to mi feet, nice and quietly. Unfortunately, for a piece of damaged scrap-metal, being quiet isn't easy. I could feel motors straining in me as the damaged engines tried forcing warped joints back into place. Just getting to mi knees proved to be a challenge, and it definitely wasn't quiet. I moved mi gaze back up to the blue bot, luckily mi head and neck weren't too banged up. Apparently all the creaking noise caught the porcupine's attention, because that burning red gaze was looking back at me now.

* * *

 **...Error...**

 **...Files_corrupted;_Session_incomplete...**

 **...Locating_alternate_Source_File...**

 **...Standby...**


	4. Log: 346

**...Alternate_Source_File_Located...**

 **File_Name:_MS_Mission_Log_Archives:_Ir-An-01_Logs**

 **...Open_Files...?**

* * *

 _Archive storage protocol initiated_

 _Main Objective: Archive important mission data for future review._

 _Mission statements:_

 _Egg-robo, authorization: Hyper-metal Sonic: clearance request: granted._

 _(Warning) These archives have been altered from there original intended purpose for my own personal us. Any who have discovered these files and wish to us them for practical purposes are advised to exit now. You will find no us in these personal logs. Any use these logs contained have been eradicated with the vessel ...(error unauthorized re-labeling of vessel designation "Black-Egg-Skate"; passage deleted) long ago. Continue at your own leisure._

* * *

 **...Connection_to_Original_Source_files:_Located...**

 **...Connecting_Files...**

 **...Stand_by...**

 **...File_opening...**

* * *

 _ **Mission Log: Alt+Pow; Update: 346; Test 167: Failure**_

The doctor is a fool. Updated weapons, alternate power sources, it's all just a waste of valued time. This latest failure is proof of that. This egg-robo was suppose to be the doctors greatest accomplishment. Using multiple sources of bio-energy, enhancing each others power while powering the machine, make a continues flow of power, it all leads to this. It's no more effective than the rest. All useless. Compared to the power of chaos, these robos are about as useful as the ridicules mascots of this restaurant we were forced into, if it can even be called a restaurant. It's more like a resident housing for vermin and molding. And as for the bots here, if that pile of junk by the exit isn't indication enough, they're a bigger embarrassment than ours. I feel very sorry for the children unfortunate enough to be dragged here... of course, that's only a first impression.

This Fox on the ground, something is different about him. He got scrapped after the Titan self-destructed, but he was not as severely damaged as the group by the hall. It seems him and three other animatronic mobian creatures had the fore-sight to take cover as the fighting began. Perhaps a form of self-preservation software? Odd for robots within an establishment such as this to have such a feature, but that's not the oddest part. There seems to be something more to them. I can detect an odd power source coming from within the animatronic frames. It is not an electrical source as expected, in fact there is no electrical source at all. That bot has been deactivated, as have the others, yet it's able to move around, get in cover, and look towards me? Closer investigation maybe required.

* * *

 **...Procedure_Halted...**

 **...Source_Reestablishment_Process: _50% complete_**

 **...Continue_Procedure...?**


	5. Log: 347

**...Connection reestablished...**

 **...Continuing_Source_File_reestablishment...**

 **File_Name:_MS_Mission_Logs:_ Ir-An-01_Logs**

 **...Commencing_Process...**

 **...Reestablishment Procedure: _75% complete..._**

 **...Opening_File...**

* * *

 _ **Mission Log: Alt+Pow; Update: 347**_

There is definitely something to this fox, same can be said for the bird, the bear, and the rabbit. Each have been deactivated, yet they were able to move there bodies thanks to a secondary system giving power to the animations. This powers source...? unknown, but it is clearly a far stronger source than the primitive motors originally powering the servos. Among closer inspection, it seems this power source is also present in the four dismantled animatronics, yet in a smaller amount, and though the bodies are immobile, the power source is still going strong. Farther study is required.

* * *

 **...Procedure_complete**

 **...Source_Files_Assimilated**

 **...Corrupted_Passage_Entries_Have_Been_Reestablished...**

 **...Passages_Orders_Altered_to _Fit_** **Convenience...**

 **...Continue...?**


	6. Entry 4

**...Connection_reestablished...**

 **...Opening_Archives...**

 **File_name:_Iron_Fox_Chronicles:_Terror**

 **...Proceeding_transmission...**

* * *

 _ **Captain's Journal: Entry #4**_

I... I didn't know what to make of it. That Blue bot, the one that just took a leisurely flight over the bodies of fallen soldiers, like the reaper of death himself, had just flown over to me, and now was reaching out a hand. Does he actually expect me to take it? In a situation like this? Most sane beings, robotic or flesh, in this situation would want to get away from this place as fast as their paws, hooves, or wings could carry them. If something like this was to approach them when they couldn't move, all they could do is freeze and either hope that they show them mercy, or at least finish them quickly. And when they hold out their hand... well I don't even know what's the best course of action, but i am sure it wouldn't be mine. I took it; I gave him permission to virtually take me wherever he wished, leaving everything behind and acting on a whim. Yet somehow everything seemed to turn out all right. Maybe that is the right choice after all.

* * *

 **...File_Complete...**

 **...Download process: _Complete_...**

 **Searching_For_Additional_Archives...**

 **...Please_Standby...**


	7. Entry 5

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **File_name:_Iron_Fox_Chronicles:_Horizon**

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continuing_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **C**_ _ **aptai**_ _ **n's Journal: Entry #5**_

Wherever that strange robot led me, one thing was certain, I never expected to see anything like it in mi life, so to speak. Once we left the pizzeria, he led me to a large ship that rested in the air, just over the concrete. It looked sea worthy, only because it was shaped like a large Marlin, but there it was swimming through the sky like it was in it's own personal ocean. The first sight was nothin' compared to what was inside. Row on row of bots, similar to the ones protecting the large blue one before, laid off-line within the entrance of the large ship. Deeper in was what looked to be a large conveyor making more and more of those bots by the minute, along with enough arms for a fleet of hundreds. That explains why this blue one was not fazed by his army being destroyed so quick, they had already been replaced, and then some.

As we reached the deck, the blue one gave the word to the ships helms man and we began flying through the skies at speeds far too fast for a vessel of that size to be traveling. It took us no time at all to reach our destination; were the skies really become an ocean. What looked to be hundreds of aquatic ships of so many sizes swam the skies in formation. Rows of larger blue marlins, guiding pods of red whales, glided through the skies straight and true, while smaller carp and cay nimbly swam through the gaps they made, like a proper school. As I kept looking on, I could even notice some smaller vessels, no bigger than me or blue, gliding by our side to greet us. A mixture of bass, birds, and even bees flew next to us like and escort before disappearing into the open seas that was the sky. I swear, at that moment, I wished that the trip would last forever, or at least a little bit longer. I never thought I would live to see a sight like this, and now that I had, I wished it would never end.

* * *

Our ship took position below the fin of a large purple ray acting as the armada's flag ship. Me, the porcupine, and two armed bots entered a clear tube that descended from the fin's under-story. I should have realized something was wrong then, but I stepped in anyway. A blue light lit from under our feet and lifted us into the air, as though it were solid, while the tub retracted back into the flag ship, and us with it.

The inside of this ship put ours to shame. Conveyers criss-crossed through a large factory creating countless more robots behind thick panes of glass that separated the rooms from the hall. We must have walked down ten different hallways, each running through rooms spaning from more factories, to facilities, to even kitchens. The room that blue led me to must have been the ships center. It was a massive room, four stories, housing dozens of doors leading to separate parts of the ship. In the center was a large-rounded terminal that overlooked the rest of the room, and sitting at it's controls was one of the oddest humans that I'd ever seen. Based on his rounded body, I guessed he must have been who all the bots were based off. He wore a long red coat, tight black pants and boots, and was looking at us through a pair of googles sitting over the biggest nose and the reddest mustache possible, without looking ridicules.

"Ah, Metal," the large man said, "I assume you've retured with news of your mission. Good news I hope."

"I have retured with news," the porcupine, apparently named Metal, responded with rythmatic wires and blips.

"Well, that does not sound like it's good news." The big man responded, apparently understanding. How he was able to understand cybernetic, I am not sure. "What is the news?"

"As theorized doctor, increasing the bio-energy emitters within the prototype did in-fact increase it's primary output and reaction timing, as well as it's movement speed and power. However, this was not nearly enough to compete with Sonic's natural Speed and reactions."

"Uhgg, and the prototype?" Irritation was clear in the doctor's voice.

"Destroyed, and the bio-energy emitters were captured."

The doctor feel back into his seat, pinching at his brow once he heared the news. "Another Faliure then; no matter. we'll just have to keep trying. And what is this that you've brought me?" The dotor gestured to me.

"I found this android within the establishment turned collateral damage from the resent battle."

"And you've brought him to me because...?"

"Because I beleive that he may be useful to you doctor."

"(Useful? Useful how?)" That's the question that ran through mi head, I got the answer quickly enough.

"Metal, I'm afraid I'm not planning on opening a children's resturant anytime soon; we're not that desperate yet. Despose of it."

"(Despose of it!?)"

"But doctor..."

"No buts Metal. I have enough of a headache as is. Just get rid of it, and let's proceed with the next test."

"..., very well. Guards."

By his command, the two bots behind me went from standing unnoticed, to pointing there laser... gun... things towards me. I couldn't believe it; I followed this bot into the unknown, just a curious little fox, and it was going to get me killed, again! I heard the _hum_ of the of guns as they got ready to _dispose_ of me. In an instant, mi fear, mi rage, they reached there tipping points, and I let out the loudest scream mi voice box would let me. I could see the doctor trying desperately to cover his ears at the splitting loud cry, I bet that helped his headache. The humming died down as the bots were affected as well. Maybe the scream affected there circuits somehow, maybe they were just scared. Whatever the reason, they backed off.

"AHHH! Someone destroy that thing already!"

One of the bots reacted to the doctors order, slowly moving it's gun back to me while again charging it, that wasn't happening. I stopped screaming long enough for the bot to get back his senses and try to shoot, but before he could, I swung at him as hard as I could with mi hooked arm. Fun fact, my hook is not actually steel, it's ceramics, like mi shell, but you'd be surprised what I can do with it when pushed too far. The hook bent and buckled,but did not break. I worked up just enough strength to pierce the shell of the first bots torso, right in the joint for it's neck. The second bot got it's senses back eventually and tried shooting me too, but I managed to duck behind the first bot as he started shooting, using him as a shield. Trying to fight back, I made a desperate attempt at tackling the second bot down by pushing the first one on top of him, damn was that thing heavy. I guess all the laser blasts must have shot a wire loose or something, because once the first bot touched the second, it feel back motionless and deactivated. I guess I won.

* * *

"What in the world," The doctor said surprised. I couldn't blame him, so was I. "Metal, were did you say you found that thing again?"

"Within the pizza restaurant the egg-robo's had been forced into. He seems to run on an odd energy source. I believe you may wish to examine closer."

"Odd? Odd how?"

"Well, this bot's primary source of power has actually been deactivated. It's secondary seems able to bypass it's original functionality and allow it to accomplish tasks far exceeding it's original programming, despite the risk to itself apparently." He could say that again. Just from that attack, I'm sure I must have broken at least three joints and overheated mi motors.

"...Hm sounds abit unstable, but we may be able to do something with that. Of course he won't be much use in that form if he could bearely take on two of my most basic of robots." Hey, despite the out come, I still won. "hm..., take him over to assembly bay EX-3; I may have a few ideas for what to do." The Doctor left on those words; going down an elevator that apparently was built into his chair.

As was ordered, Metal started escorting me to the assembly bay. After what he pulled, I wasn't too fond of following him anywhere, but the doctor was right. Fighting those two robo's was already beyond what I could do, and I have a feeling this guy is even stronger. I didn't even have to see him fight to know that there was no way in hell I could beat him. In other words, I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter, so I just limped mi way to where the doctor ordered and hoped that things wouldn't get worse than they already were. Mi hopes were quickly ran through.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Processing_next_passage...**

 **...Continue...?**


	8. Log: 348

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **File_name:_Iron_Fox_Chronicles:_Horizons_[File_Alteration:_M.S._Mission_Log_Archives]**

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continuing_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Mission Log: Alt+Pow; Update: 348**_

What... in the hell... just happened...? When I brought the entertainment-bot to the doctor, unfortunately he didn't take it like I had hoped he would. Perhaps he just doesn't trust my judgment. I wonder why that would be? He had wanted me to dispose of it without so much as a single scan. It would be such a shame to lose such a valuable item. The doctor was never good at seeing potential when it jump right out in front of him, but an order is an order. As I was readying my guards to destroy the entertainment-bot, something strange happened.

Before the first could get so much as a single shot off, the Animatronic Fox let out a scream that was at such a high frequency, it corrupted the audio sensors of the egg-robos I had commanded. Even my own sensors had been affected, and if it wasn't for my audio dampeners, I may have ended up paralyzed as they had become, but it didn't end their. The moment one of them regained it's senses, the fox accurately swung the hook on it's right arm into one of the vulnerable joints within one of the guards upper torso. Even with damage to my audio sensor, I could here the rending of steel and screeching of motors, but it wasn't coming from the robo, it was coming from the fox. It's own body couldn't handle it's own attack, but it continued adding force until pierced through the iron joint, and then it proceeded to lift the 187 lb. bot, after quickly evading behind it to avoid a shot from the second guard, and toss it on top of it's attacker.

Although not that impressive a feet in hindsight, this entertainment-bot, built to work in a low cost fast food establishment, just defeated two of the doctors attacking robots, and that scream... I told the doctor that this accomplishment was due to it's secondary power source, but that explanation is just too inaccurate for me. What is this secondary power source? How can it push the device to such an extreme excess of it's programmed limitation? More Data is required. Perhaps the doctors attempts to make use of this power source will unveil the desired answers.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Processing_Next_Passage...**

 **...Continue...?**


	9. Entry 6

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **File_name:_Iron_Fox_Chronicles:_Draft**

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Captain's Journal: Entry #6**_

The world was a haze. I still don't know how long I had been out, but it must have been pretty long based on the results.

"System online," spoke a voice in mi head. "Running diagnostics; initiating final check." As it spoke, an array of green words ran across mi sight as it read them out. "Access to primary power source: optimal; joint efficiency: optimal; sensory module: optimal; electrokinetic power out-put: stable; A.I. transfer process; successful. Diagnostic check complete. Running System configuration protocol. Stand by." As it spoke those last words, I could feel mi body starting to move, but I wasn't controlling it. Mi arms, legs, head, and body started moving up and down, back and forth, not really going anywhere, without me telling it anything. "System Configuration complete. All systems running optimal. Designation: IR-An-01, Activating."

Mi vision came back. The world stopped being a mixture of colors and blurs and finally started making actual shapes. The first thing to clear were two familiar shapes that had been standing right in front of mi gaze.

"...seems to... back on... doc..."

"His stat...?"

The blue-porcupine bot named Metal, and the large egg-shaped doctor spoke before me as mi senses stammered to come back.

"All... stems seem... able at this moment."

"...Good. Iron Fox, your rebuild is complete." Iron Fox? "So tell me, how does the new body feel?"

I took that as an invitation to get a good look, but not at mi-self. Once I finally got control, I decided to take a gaze over the room. We were in a big steel box with a steel walks along the walls. I stood on a small circular platform, in the middle of the room, that was raised above the walks. When I tried moving forward I noticed that I apparently was stuck standing there, that was more than a little unsettling. Once I looked closer, I noticed mi arms locked to metal cuffs connected to some large... metal... thing above me, that had a lot of arms with a wide assortment of blades, spikes, electric wires, etc. It goes without saying that that made me a bit... okay, very uncomfortable. Without thinking, I tried moving again, this time just to get away from that thing, whatever it was. Again I was stopped, so I tried again, and again, and again.

"Calm down Iron; those arms are reinforced titanium, you can't break them." I didn't listen, I just got more agitated and kept pulling at mi bindings. "The only thing That is going to end up breaking is you, and I'd rather you not ruin all my hard work and waste my valuable time." I kept thrashing. I was not calming down; honestly, I'm not sure I really could.

"Iron." I heard Metal speak and looked his way. The moment a caught his eyes, I'm still not sure what happened, but mi body calmed down, Mi fear and anger all faded, and I just went back to standing.

"Hmm? Well done Metal. I guess those upgrades came in handy." The doctor said. "All right Iron," there was that name again, was he talking about me? "Lets have you stretch your legs a bit."

He pulled a remote from his pocket, and with one push the restrictions on mi arms, and apparently mi legs, released. Once I was let go, I found out that apparently I had been floating, so when the arms released me, it took all mi balance not to stumble off the platform, thank goodness, because when I tried walking down it's sloped side, I noticed that the ground had disappeared half way down.

"Watch your step," the doctor said as I was forced to jump a three foot gap to join him and Metal on the cat-walk, "It's a pretty long way down." I looked back to see that he was not kidding. Looking down the gap, I saw that we were at least a mile above the ground. Below was another robot factory filled to the brim with more bots being made every second, and looking down at it through a large open hole was not fun, so I turned back toward the two quickly as I turned to the gap.

"Like I said, long way down." You know, I'm pretty sure that he was just messing with me now, that fat little... little? It was then that I noticed something was off. I didn't get a very good look before, but it seemed that the doctor had shrunk. As for Metal, he was always small, but not this much. "Now," the doctor turned to the wall, "Why don't you get a better look at your-new-self." He pushed a button next to the room entrance, making a panel on the wall open to reveal a large mirror laying behind it. When I looked to see mi-self, it wasn't mi-self that was looking back.

* * *

There was nothing left; no part of Mi body was the same. Mi head had gone from a cylinder to almost a perfect sphere with three long metal spikes sloping down from mi cheeks, imitating fox whiskers, and five similar spikes on the back of mi head, imitating fur. Mi ears looked about the same, just with thicker connectors. Mi mouth looked like an elongated bear trap covered with razor-steel canine teeth, and mi eyes look like they were just pure reflective black glass, nothing too special. That was the least of the changes. Mi torso was longer and shaped like I had a broad chest with shielded shoulders to match. Connected were a pair of metal arms, far longer than the ones before, with the left ending in a razor sharp, human-like claw, and the right ending in a massive hook that took mi entire triceps; below were a pair of sleek metal fox legs, apposing mi old blocky human ones, ending in razor sharp steel claws. It's kind of surprising how I could even stand with those but there I was, standing a good 2 ft. taller than before. I even had a tail now, A bushy-black tail made of cords and wire that seemed to move around on it's own. It was weird; this was all felt so strange.

The transformation was, wow, but I still kept one thing. I noticed that mi shells coated had kept it's orange color. Even though it was a different shape and a much different metal, it was still similar, that was something. I definitely had mixed feeling about... me, and it showed. When I tried getting a better look, I noticed that a circular glass window on mi chest started to shine brightly. I guess it was reacting to mi mood or something. I don't really know. It was kind of nice though.

"So what do you think?" the doctor asked.

"...It's," is all I said.

"Have you adapted to the new form?" Metal added. "Any problems moving your limbs?"

"...Umm..."

"You seem to be stammering, is your voice-box malfunctioning?"

"...uh, no. It's... different."

"Well of course." the Doctor spoke again. "Different, in a sense, is what we were going for after all."

"Iron," Metal spoke again, "we merely need to know, are there any abnormalities in your altered form."

"Definitely." I gave mi-self another look-over.

"Any malfunctioning systems?"

"Uh, No."

"Any phantom programs?"

"What?" that word hit a bit too close to home.

"Are there going to be any issues."

"I... don't think so."

"Any..."

"Excellent," The doctor interrupted, tired of the survey. "Now if that's all settled, shall we continue." He turned towards the door."

"Of course doctor," Metal joined his side.

"Follow us Iron, it's time for a tour."

* * *

As instructed, I followed behind to two as they led me out of the steel room and back through the ship.

"Now Iron," the doctor said as he led me through the ship, "At the fault of recent events, I do believe that introductions have yet to be given." You mean when you tried to kill me and turned me into this thing? "I am Dr. Ivo Robotnic," he gestured to himself, "The most brilliant mind in the world and the creator of the Eggman armada." Not to mention the most modest man. "And your escort here, is Metal Sonic; my most powerful creation to date. His ultimate mission, as well as all of the bots under my command, now including you, is to aid me in the creation of the Egg-man empire; My own personal robotic kingdom that will span across the entirety of the globe until all the world is under my control. To assist in this, Metal and I are going to assist you in perfecting your mobility in your new body so you might better defend this empire from any and all threats, one in particular. Any questions?"

Oh, so many questions. For starters, this guy actually thought he could conquer the world? Even with the army he had, that outcome was unlikely. Next, if the guys name is Robotnic, why is it called the Eggman fleet and Eggman empire? Because he's shaped like a giant egg? And what is Metal Sonic, because i still see him as a metal porcupine.

"Why do you keep calling me Iron?" That was the only question I really thought needed answering at the time.

"No? Good. Moving on." ...and it went ignored. Oddly enough, I expected that.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Processing_next_passage...**

 **...Continue...?**


	10. Log: 349

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **File_name:_M.S. _Logs:_Ir-An-01_Logs**

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Mission log: Alt+Pow; Update: 349**_

Maintenance has been completed on the entertainment robot according to the doctor's designs. It's old form was simply too incompatible with the new technology required for the upgrades, so The entertainment bots old shell has been discarded, only taking the implanted A.i., Which is far more sophisticated than required for such a simple machine, and the component that was believed to be his secondary power source. The shell, composed of a titanium exoskeleton, as well as an endoskeleton made up of a system of intertwining, experimental electrokenetic-tethers, was said to be designed based on the preferences of the A.I. system itself. The doctor has put many experimental properties into this new robo. This proves that he is starting to see the value of this strange energy source. Whether or not the energy source will match or exceed it's expectations will require further trials.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Processing_next_passage...**

 **...Stand-by...**


	11. Log: 000

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **File_name:_M.S._Logs:_Ir-An-01_Logs**

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Mission log: Iron**_

The doctor has begun my new mission assignment. Details have been uploaded prior to the completion of egg-robo designation: Ir-An-01; code-name: Iron Fox.

Mission objectives are as stated:

 _1\. Observe the Iron Fox and log all accomplishments for future archives_

 _2\. Report any abnormal behavior immediately and correct any problems within my capabilities_

 _3\. If possible, locate more sources of the Iron Fox's energy source to be used for farther study_

 _4\. If the subject proves to be a failure, depose of the shell, but bring back the energy source for farther study._

All prior objectives and mission have been put on hold until the current missions completion; Project Ir-An-01 takes top priority. Of course, the doctor didn't give any form of completion date, so when the mission will be completed is anyone's guess. Not that he actually gave me any completion date for half of my missions, but it is unusual for him to have all prior missions put on hold. As observed as it sounds, it does seem the doctor has reasons for his actions; he must see more to this energy source than even me. This mission may prove to be more than a bit educational.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Processing_next_passage...**

 **...Stand-by...**


	12. Log: 001

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **File_name:_M.S._Logs:_Ir-An-01_Logs**

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Mission log: Ir-An-01; Update: 001**_

As instructed, I shall document all accomplishments made by the Iron Fox, even the lesser ones. Today the Iron Fox was to have a Gauntlet run as a means of training. Acting as a supervisor, the Doctor lead the Iron Fox and I onto the bridge of the Egg-behemoth, the armada flagship.

"Alright Metal," He addressed me, "along with your mission log, a map of the course that you are to escort Iron should have been downloaded into your hard-drive. Now check your data and open the objective file attached."

I did as instructed. "Secondary objective added; code name: Gauntlet."

"Good, then I'll leave the rest to you. And remember to report only what is necessary." Of course doctor.

After the doctor had left, I proceeded to the edge of the bridge, were the map indicated the courses starting point, and urged Iron to follow me.

"Alright then," I said, "Let us begin."

"Hold it." Iron's words stopped me as I moved to the edge, "Before we start, could you please tell me what's going on?" Iron seemed distraught with his recruitment into the Egg-fleet. Given the chance, he started asking multiple questions. To summarize his irritating rant, "Why am I here and why would you want me here?" That's what he asked me. I found it as a ridicules question, after all, his power source is unlike anything we've ever seen. Why wouldn't we want it? Then again, I suppose I did gave him very few answers since he's been here, so maybe he simple doesn't know how valuable he really is. How sad.

"Would you really like to know?" I asked him and got a simple head nod as an answer. "Then follow me." I leaped off of the ships edge.

I could hear him shout "hold on" from behind. Half way down I was sure I would have to fly back up and push him off myself, but that wasn't the case. The Iron Fox didn't waste anytime jumping off of the ship himself to follow after me. We had both been falling at a rate of 123 km/h, and our destination was approximately 10 1/3 kilometers down, and the Iron fox wasn't aware of any of his newer abilities yet, but I saw no hesitation, and looking back, I saw no fear either. This... may be enjoyable.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...File_Complete...**

 **...Download_Process:_Successful...**

 **...Searching_For_Additional_Archives...**

 **...Please_Standby...**


	13. File passage 13

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 _ **File_name:_Iron_Fox_Chronicles:_Training**_

 **...Error:_Data_fragmented...**

 **...Multiple_Files_Incomplete...**

 **...Data_Corrupted...**

 **...Reorganizing_Data_files...**

 **...Salvaging_Lost_Information...**

 **...Process_Complete...**

 _ **File_name: Rogue_Data:_Salvaged_File_23**_

 _ **...Opening_Altered_File...**_

 **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Captain's Journal: Entry #7 (1/3)**_

Let's see, what to say? There's not much to talk about from where I left off. The doctor and Metal led me up to the ship's bridge, The doctor told Metal to run me through some gauntlet, and he made me jump off the ship. So that was mi first day.

I did get to learn some new features this body has. First off, I can survive very high falls without dying. Apparently this thing can run faster, jump higher, lift way more, and yes, is more durable than before, and all of that came in handy during the gauntlet, bloody hedgehog. Oh! but I did like the new feature to mi hook. Turns out mi hook can use whatever that material is that I be made of and become a grapple. let's me swing from the rafters like a builds-rat...

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Data_Alteration_In_Progress...**

 **...Processing_Next_Passage...**

 **...Stand-by...**


	14. File passage 14

_**...Accessing_Archives...**_

 _ **...Retrieving_Restored_Files...**_

 _ **File_name:_Rogue_Data_Salvaged_File_24**_

 _ **...Opening_Altered_File...**_

 _ **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**_

* * *

 ** _Mission log: Ir-An-01; Update: 002_**

The first Gauntlet trials have been completed. The Iron Fox has exceeded prior expectations. It shows no hesitation to complete every objective I task it with. The new systems placed within it are working at optimal efficiency. The upgraded motors have given the Iron fox the required strength and speed to complete future missions. An abnormally within the Iron fox however has been located.

On a single trial of the Gauntlet, I tested it's balance and agility. By contacting a group of Falcon robos Flying within the armada, I created a bridge connecting the deck of the current ship we resided to another residing approximately 21 meters away. Leading by example, I demonstrated the proper technique required to leap across the bridge, without damaging the robo's of course, and then urged him to do the same. His inexperience showed as he stumbled on the first two, and recovering on the next three only to fail on the fourth. Landing too far back on the falcons wing, he broke it off and began falling to the planets surface. However, before falling so much as a kilometer, a phantom program activated. The hook of his right arm fired like a projectile connected to what appeared to by a thin strand of the electro-kinetic cables that made up his endo-skeleton. He must have misjudged the distance and power, because when it reached it's assumed destination, the corner of the ships side it slammed into dented and folded upward. A re-tractor mechanism then activated and allowed the hook to latch onto the folded steel plate and reel the Iron fox back to the ship.

I am unaware of were this new ability came from, however that is not too surprising, considering the source of the Iron Fox's design. Whether this result was intended or accidental is not clear. It will be reported to the doctor none the less. the remained of the trials went off as intended. Now adding this new grappling ability as a factor.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Data_Alteration_In_Progress...**

 **...Processing_Next_Passage...**

 **...Stand-by...**


	15. File passage 15

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **...Retrieving_Restored_Files...**

 _ **File_name:_Rogue_Data:_Salvaged_File_25**_

 _ **...Opening_Altered_File...**_

 **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Captain's Journal: Entry #7 (2/3)**_

...Oh but that's not all, I can fight too. As part of the training, Metal said that I would need to know how to hold mi own in combat, and apparently getting a lucky shot wasn't enough to convince him that I could. It should have been simple. I just had to fight one opponent. I could already beat the eggs bots in mi last form, and this one be even stronger than that, easy right? But of course that wouldn't be the case; mi opponent couldn't be just another runt, no, I had to _'prove mi-self'_ by taking on another one of those behemoths that destroyed Fazbear's...

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Data_Alteration_In_Progress...**

 **...Processing_Next_Passage...**

 **...Stand-by..**


	16. File passage 16

_**...Accessing_Archives...**_

 _ **...Retrieving_Restored_Files...**_

 _ **File_name:_Rogue_Data:_Salvaged_File_26**_

 _ **...Opening_Altered_File...**_

 _ **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Log: Ir-An-01; Update: 003**_

It is now the third day of the Gauntlet Trials. After explaining to the doctor about the phantom program that appeared within the Iron Fox, he decided to make the necessary adjustments to the gauntlet trials to best compliment it as well as attempt to unlock any more possible programs hidden from us. When I attempted to discover why the Iron Fox would have these phantom programs. He said that it was due to the process he used to create him in the first place.

"The system I used to create him is similar to the systems that are within you," He told me. "In order to make a more unique robot, one that's more... unexpected, one that Sonic and his crew of misfits wouldn't see coming, I developed an intelligent constructor using adaptive and evolving A.I. systems, similar to your own. So far the project proved to be a failure. All that was produced was the basic egg pawns, and besides some more efficient areas to house the creature cores, and some enhanced weapons and armor, there was nothing two special about any of them. You saw what the result was." They were destroyed, just as all of the rest, if that wasn't clear. "This time I used a different tactic. To make sure that this one was truly one of a kind, I implanted the "Foxy" A.I. program as a side file for the constructor. The added A.I. acted as a sort of adviser for the constructor during the build, and the result was **Ir-An-01**. The Foxy A.I.'s code must have been must altered within the constructor. It's no surprise that it has some unexpected side affects." That was the explanation, but I believe it's just a more complicated why of saying he _... (passage deleted)..._

* * *

Today The Iron Fox was to have it's first combat trial, and again, it did not disappoint. Being our most advanced robo to date, A single Egg Titan was to be The Iron Fox's opponent. At first the Iron Fox was hesitant. He did not seem to want to fight. I simply informed him that this was not optional by ordering the Titan to make the first move. Using his guillotine, the titan attempted to finish the fight in a single move. This proved to be a mistake When it was shown that the guillotine had struck the deck next to Iron Fox's feet, having been deflected by his hook. The fight ended soon after that. Iron shot the Titan in the face using his grappling hook which found it's way into the crevice on his neck, after destroying the Titan's face-plate of course. Iron utilized that new speed of his by sprinting through the large legs of the Titan faster than he could see. Before the Titan ever got the chance to lift the guillotine up from the deck, Iron retracted his Hook, and forced the Titans face into the deck to join his sword. Iron then jumped onto his back and used his clawed arm to pierce through the back of the Titans armor, somehow hitting it in just the right spot. The Titans have multiple power cores, but they have a single central processor to help guide the energy to the appropriate area's. This is not centered, yet some how he pierced through the center of the processor and shutdown the Titan down without completely destroying it. The Titan is now going through repairs. Iron Fox's first battle trial was... beyond a success.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Data_Alteration_In_Progress...**

 **...Processing_Next_Passage...**

 **...Stand-by...**


	17. File passage 17

_**...Accessing_Archives...**_

 _ **...Retrieving_Restored_Files...**_

 _ **File_name:_Rogue_Data:_Salvaged_File_27**_

 _ **...Opening_Altered_File...**_

 _ **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**_

* * *

 _ **Captain's Journal: Entry #7 (3/3)**_

...To summarize what happened, I still be writin', so obviously I didn't die. Honestly, it wasn't as hard as I had thought it may be.

Twenty days, that's how long I have been running these gauntlets, and still I be running them today. The doctor says that he needs to know if I'm able to get stronger, so each time I run, it's just a little harder than the last, and by that of course I mean that it makes the last look about as difficult as walking across deck. Mid-way through, I got the idea of keeping a log of mi life as part of mi new crew by Metal. That was the day that..., Oh! That's it! That's what I'll be writin' about. I'll write about the time I learned how Metal got his name.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Corrupted_Files_Fully_Restored...**

 _ **...Download_Process:_Successful...**_

 **...Returning_to_Standard_Data_Retrieval...**

 **...Processing_next_Passage...**

 **...Stand-by...**


	18. Entry 8

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 _ **...New_Data_File_Discovered...**_

 _ **...Commencing_Data_Transfer...**_

 **File_name:_Iron_Fox_Chronicles:_Monster**

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Captain's Journal: Entry #8**_

It was about twelve... no, eleven days into mi gantlets. The doctor had announced that there was a mission to be done, and requested me to assist Metal with it. I managed to over hear the egg telling Metal to keep supervising mi training as the mission went on. Always more training. When am I going to be done with these tasks? Apparently Metal and I were to head to the surface to collect more power sources for more crew-mates. It was about then when I figured out just why there had been burnt fur in Fazbear's

Metal had been courteous enough to give me the information on our mission by the time we were half way to the planet's surface.

"Alright Iron," metal said, "the mission's details should have been transferred to you by now. Do you understand them?"

"So, we're collecting furry creatures to act as batteries for the egg's armada?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

If I had a mouth, I think I would have been smirking about that point. "No, do you?"

By has reaction, I bet he thought I would care about 'trapping innocent creatures.' Shows how much he knew about me. I could really care less about any organic vermin, whether they're two or four legged. After what they did to my friends, what they did to me, what they did to her, I don't care about any of them! This whole planet could burn in hell for all I care! As far as I'm concerned, this is the first time they've had any use besides... huh, sorry, I lost mi-self for a second. Point is, I couldn't care less what happened to any creatures on this planet.

"Hmm? good answer."

Our ship, along with about two dozen just like it, docked in the middle of a dense woods. From the ships deck, I managed to peak over the area's head. Mi sights were filled with green as far as mi optics would allow. From the tall mountains to lower valleys, it was another sea all it's own. The landing ships had managed to clear out a good amount of greenery, but they barely managed to make a dent in the local.

Metal led me down to the forest floor as the rest of the crew started flooding out of the ships to start their own jobs.

"Well, I guess we should get started," I said as I spotted a squirrel crawling up the side of a tree.

Before I had a chance to catch it, Metal stopped me. "Don't bother with those smaller creatures," he said, "the pawns should be capable of at handling them." As he said that, one of the 'pawns' walked over and sucked up the squirrel into a large backpack to join the creatures already captured. "Your mission is to capture a few more valuable creatures that are said to be residing in this forest. With your installed tracking software, this should be a relatively simple task for you. The details are in the mission description."

As he instructed, I took another look at the mission details. It said "Mission 01: Mystic forest," I guess that's the name of the location. "locate the following creatures to empower the egg empire." This quake doctor is very full of himself. "1. a phoenix chick 2. a silver dust moth 3. a chao."

After reading the description proper, I wasn't exactly excited about the mission. "Are ye serious?" I shouted.

"Is there a problem?"

"A phoenix, a silver moth, and a chao?! I didn't even know one of those, let alone where they be."

"I assure you they are all here. Our readings have picked up on traces of each coming from this area. Your only job is to locate them. With your map and tracking, this should be an easy task. If your unable to handle a task like this, then..."

"Alright already, I get it!" I snapped, "I just have to find three scarcely seen creatures and bring them back. Easy."

"Good. Then I'll leave you to it," Metal said as he started into the forest."

"And what will ye be doin'"

"Reconnaissance," he turned his back to the forest, like he be looking at something only he could see. "I'm going to make sure a friend of the egg-fleet doesn't interfere." With his last words, he flew into the rough, showing off some impressive speed. I wasn't sure what he meant by that. Why would he want to keep a friend away from the fleet, because apparently I didn't get understand sarcasm at the time. I decided it wasn't important (wrong) and went on mi way to finish mi jobs and return to the crew.

* * *

Lucky for me, finding the baby Phoenix was far easier than I thought it would be, but getting a hatchling away from an angry phoenix mother, that was not. If mi body wasn't fire proof, I'm sure I would have third degree burns across everything. I managed to escape eventually, by hiding under the ashes of what use to be a Massive part of the forest! When I was sure I was safe, I dug mi way out of the burnt tree on mi back and gave a big sigh of relief when I saw the large fire ball flying away, which only lasted until the chick decided to start crying. It's chirps were so loud I was sure that the mom would come back. I just wanted to snap the things neck and be done with it, but I needed it alive. I wasn't sure what to do. I did not want to fight that bird again, if it could even be called a fight. Luckily I didn't have to, when I started getting agitated, the chick just stopped. I'm not sure what I did, but I'm glad I did it. The Phoenix didn't come back and I was free to keep searching.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Processing_next_passage...**

 **...Continue...?**


	19. Log: 004

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **File_name:_M.S._Mission_Log_Archives:_Ir-An-01_Logs**

 _ **...Minor_Data_Alteration_Detected...**_

 ** _...Restoration: Impossible..._**

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Mission log: Ir-An-01; Update 004**_

The Iron Fox has been assigned to accompany me on my next excursion to collect energy sources for the next batch of egg-robos. The doctor insists on continuing to test his current abilities, as well as push his programming to the limits, to see if he will be able to unlock any new abilities. In an attempt to do just that, the doctor has scanned our common harvest points for any more difficult creatures that may be captured. His searches led him to a plethora of readings, but only three were within close proximity of one another. Within the Mystic Forest, rumors of a Phoenix nest, a Silverlight moth hive, and a single lost chao had been reported. Unable to pinpoint their exact location, the best the doctor could manage was a map showing the location of ideal spots for each creature to reside. It's programmed to alter locations if the creature is confirmed not to be in the area. The doctor says that such an obstacle could prove to be just the challenge the Iron fox needs to awaken greater abilities. I have to agree with him, after all the doctor's { _dialog removed }_ has proven to be the greatest of obstacles in the past, perhaps overcoming it will prove beneficial.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Processing_next_passage...**

 **...Stand-by...**


	20. Log: 005

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **File_name:_M.S. _Mission_Log_Archives:_Ir-An-01_Logs**

 _ **...Continued_Data_Alteration_Detected...**_

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Mission log: Ir-An-01; Update 005**_

The Egg Armada has landed within the heart of the Mystic Forest. The fleet has been dispersed across the woods with the objective of collecting appropriate power sources for their future comrades. The Iron Fox has already been sent out on his own mission to collect his bounty using his _{ dialog removed} _map of each creatures location. My only mission in the area is to observe The Iron fox; to record his progress without interfering or allowing any outside threats to interfere.

* * *

By the sight of the flames in the distance, it seems the Iron fox has located the first target. A large phoenix has begun flying in and out of the forests canopy, obviously aiming for something each time it dives back in. An educated guess says that it is most likely Iron. I dare not get close in the assumption that it could come after me if i did, and I am in no way to interfere.

* * *

The Phoenix flying away alone indicates that it either finished off Iron and it's chick or merely gave up. Closer inspection revealed that the Iron Fox managed to avoid detection by hiding underneath some of the debris from the phoenix's attacks, a very clever strategy. As the doctor hypothesized, it seems the Iron fox has discovered another new ability. Once the chick attempted to call for it's guardian again, the Iron Fox was able to pacify it with a mere look, but quite a strange one. For just a moment, I believe that a white iris appeared within the center of the Iron Fox's eyes, but I can not confirm this; they disappeared too quickly. The Iron fox has captured the first target, I will continue monitoring his progress.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Processing_next_passage...**

 **...Continue...?**


	21. Log: 006

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **File_Name:_MS_Mission_Log_Archives:_Ir-An-01_Logs**

 **...Continued_Data_Alterations_Detected...**

 **...Open_Files...?**

* * *

 _ **Mission log: Ir-An-01; Update 006**_

Proximity Alert. A foreign object has entered the area. The ships sensors currently have it's speed clocked at 532 mph. The object is small and there doesn't seem to be any speed enhancing elements present on it. There are multiple creature's on this planet that could accomplish these speeds alone, but I know who it is, and the formless blue flash confirms it, Sonic. Multiple groups of our egg-pawns seem to have already been destroyed and their prey captured. It's no surprise...

 _{ dialog removed}_

* * *

Sonic is continuing his assault at increasing speeds. At the moment his target seems to be a... giant... pillar of... Silverlight moths flying from the mountains. It seems The Iron Fox has captured the second target? Interference in now mandatory.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 _ **Continued interference probability is high. Do you wish to locate interference sources?**_

 _..._

 **Understood.** **Source location shall not hinder data analysis.**

 **...Running_Diagnostic...**

 **...Processing_next_passage...**

 **...Stand-by...**


	22. Entry 9

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **File_name:_Iron_Fox_Chronicles:_Monster**

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Captain's Journal: Entry #9**_

This part still gives me nightmares. I had been searching for the Silverlight moth for hours. Every time I think I find the location, it turns out I was either going in the wrong direction or still had farther to walk, and I was fed up with it. I swear, seconds before I was about to quit and tell that Fat scientist to go... ahem, before I quit, I fell, literally fell, into the area I needed to be. At first, it was amazing. The Moths I found didn't look like moths at all, they almost looked like small drakes. They had white insect-like bodies about as large as mi own torso and the many antenna that lined their scalps, instead of pointing forward, were pulled back like hair. The whole cavern's air had been covered to the brim with an enchanting silver dust that fell from their wings. It was... not what I came here to see. As nice as it was, I just wanted what I came for so i could leave, and I spotted it just beyond mi nose. Turns out that only the larger ones flew above head while their young flew at eye level, and one so kindly came within' reach of mi arms.

Easy prey I thought, too easy I wish I had realized. Once mi steel claw managed to catch the flying bug, the rest didn't react very well. The silver dust from their wings started glowing so intensely, mi optics began glitching. All of the peacefully flying moths above started angrily flying around me so fast, they almost seemed like a silver twister, and one that had been getting smaller. I was not in a comfortable position so I used mi limited optics to spot the way out and used that new speed of mine to jump through a gap in their twister, right into the entrance of the nest were I started running like the devil was at mi heels, and he might as well have been. Those moths just didn't want me to get away, because they all, including the baes, chased after me until I finally made it back to the top of the tunnel and jumped through for the life of me.

Once at the top, the moths finally let me go. Rolling to mi back, I saw the image of the agitated swarm start flying away from the forest, Probably heading to a new nest, now that this one's not so safe. I looked at mi claw and saw that the one I took was still safe. It was trying desperately to get out of mi claw, nearly tearing it's own wing off, but like the phoenix, I got it to calm down. Still not so sure how, but I wanted it to calm down so it did. That was two down and one to go.

* * *

Oh, wait, is that the part ye thought gave me nightmares? It's not. This just lead me into it.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Processing_next_passage...**

 **...Continue...?**


	23. Entry 10

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **File_name:_Iron_Fox_Chronicles:_Monster**

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Captain's Journal: Entry #10**_

It ain't easy writin' this, about that... thing, that monster. It should have never been allowed to exist. To think that metal is... I'm getting ahead of mi-self again. I should start from the begging.

* * *

I had one more creature to find, the choa; the phoenix chick and moth were already tucked away safely. All I had to do was find the last target, return to the ship, and mission accomplished. I knew it wouldn't be that easy, I did, but this, this was too much.

I arrived to a giant ruin, like an altar, or a... I don't know, it was just a big building to me. The map told me that the chao should have been at the top. I spotted the stairs at the front and climbed up. Surprisingly, the map wasn't lyin'. There was the choa, the tiny little blue and yellow creature, with it's onion shaped head and little fairy wings. I had only ever seen these thing as little plushies in the Fazbear gift shop before, very popular.

I walked to the little creature while it was asleep. As I moved closer, it started opening those big old eyes that took most of it's face, or all of it, seeing as it had no other features. Unlike I'd been expecting, it did not run or fly away at the very sight of me. It had actually crawled over to me and propped itself on mi foot, like a pet wanting it's master to pick it up, so I did. The little thing didn't struggle like the others, it was just curious to see me. This creature really was innocent, it almost made me sorry for what I was going to do, almost.

* * *

Like the others, I 'convinced' it to rest. It didn't fight, the little guy feel right asleep in mi robotic arms, and I tucked it away with the others, mission accomplished. Now all I had to do was return to the ship with mi bounty. God how I wish it was that easy. When I turned mi head back towards the ship, I didn't even have the chance to walk down the first step before something knocked me back and sent me flying into the altar. Once I peeled mi-self off the wall, first thing I did was try to find the thing that just knocked me off mi paws.

"You egg-bots never learn," A voice said from above me. When I looked to the top of the altar, I noticed something looking back down. I couldn't see very clearly, it had the sun to it's back, probably did that on purpose. All I saw was it's shape, no features, but what I saw looked familiar.

"Metal!" I called up to the figure, "What are ye doing? Is this another part of yar test?"

"Ha, well beep-boop to you too pal," It responded, obviously unable to understand me. "I don't suppose that's you saying 'please don't hurt me, I'll return everything I stole, and be a good bot from now on?"

"What the bloody-he... Metal if this be a joke, it be in very poor taste." I said in agitation, going as far as to raise mi fist to him. big mistake.

"I guess not. Fine by me, a lot more fun this way."

Not even a second after finishing his sentence, the creature raced down the ruin and slammed into me with so much force, I thought one of the ships missed fired on me for a second. I survived with only minor damage, but the force had pushed me off of the altar and back into the dense wood. I had messed up. No way that was metal, this thing was shooting to kill. If mi body wasn't so strong, I would have been destroyed for sure.

"Whoa, your strong. Guess I'll have to try a little harder, huh?"

"What do ya call what ye..." Before I could finish, the creature rushed me again through the ruff. This time I saw it just in time to deflect him with mi hook, Only for him to come again, and again, and again, from every side, near all at once.

"Man, you are good," He said in amusement.

"Who are ya?! Where are ya?" I got mi answer in the form of another rush. This time I was determined to stop him. I wanted to see what I was fightin', but it didn't happen. As I moved mi hook to stop him, the thing curled up underneath me and struck me in the chest so hard it launched me out of the trees coverin'. From above the canopy, I saw the thing in the shape of a blue cannon ball heading straight for me. There was no way I could take that, so I used my grapple to latch a tree below and get out of it's way. Just when I thought I was safe, the cannon ball turned in the air and kept chasing after me. Just what un-godly creature was I fightin'.

It was fast, but thank goodness mi hook was faster. I hit the ground hard and moved right into a sprint first chance I got. That's when I discovered that I could run faster on all fours than on two, even with mi hook, and I was pretty fast on two. When I looked back, I nearly stopped to face-hook when I saw the cannon ball chasing me had become a bowling ball chasing me now, a bowlin' ball with razor sharp spikes that looked ready to peel mi metal hide like tin foal. I worked into a full sprint, bobbed-and-weaved through the greenery, used the branches and trees to my advantage, but no matter what I did, I could not shake this thing. I'd been forced to work a few blocks into mi strides, seeing as this thing somehow found a way to attack me at the speed we be goin'. It found a way.

* * *

I don't know how long our match went on, but it felt like hours. I was relieved when I saw it's next attack come at me, because this one was stopped by a similar one, this time mi guess on who it was was right.

"Iron" I heard the familiar sound of Metal's _'beep-boops'_ say, "Take what you have and get back to the ship! Do not stop for anything!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. I was already going as fast as could be, but I swear that I started moving faster once he appeared. Forget the Devil, I ran like that monster was at mi heels. Thank god the map still worked, it gave me a straight shot to the ship. I was a mit worried about Metal. I thought of heading back to help, but quickly ran that thought through and kept running, not stopping until I saw the sweet sight of mi ships deck. Sanctuary at last.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Processing_next_passage...**

 **...Continue...?**


	24. Log: 007

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **File_Name:_MS_Mission_Log_Archives:_Ir-An-01_Logs**

 **...Open_Files...?**

* * *

 _ **Mission log: Ir-An-01; Update: 007**_

"...'Buzz, buzz' S... sy... 'Buzz' sy...system... system offli... 'Buzz,' System online. Running system maintenance protocol. Warning, major damage to primary functional components. Running emergency repair protocols. Contacting nearest egg-carrier for assistance. Please stand by..."

Being awoken by system alerts is never a good sign, though I should probably be use to them by now. The last event documented before I shut down was a sudden match with Sonic. The hedgehog had interrupted the Iron Fox's mission as expected, and in the end I was forced to intervene, and that obviously did not go so well. Before I did however, it seems the Iron Fox was just in the middle of he and Sonic's bout, and he actually did for more well than intended. Although he spent most of the match attempting to escape, he did last far longer than many egg-robos would have. Another accomplishment to document.

Many of my servos are shot, and my motors have been severely damaged. I estimate about a three hour repair job for my AMS (Auto-maintenance Systems) to allow me to move properly again. The mission is over, so it's best that the ships head back with what they have attained before the meddlesome hedgehog captures them all. The doctor must already be aware of his presence, because I can see the ships beginning to depart. If I keep a low profile and am not discovered by any of Sonic's companions, I should be able to rejoin the armada in approximately ten hours. For now I should power down to preserve... wait a minute, what's going on?

* * *

Well... this is unexpected. My flag ship seems to be turning towards my position. The base is in the other direction, what are they doing? Three egg-Titan units have just been dispatched in the clearing approximately 1.3 kilometers from my location by one of the ships under my command. From the commotion, I can assume that's were Sonic is now. This is... quit the turn out. This seems to be a rescue, for me. The doctor would never authorize such a thing, so why are they...? I got my answer when I caught a glimpse of my deck. It seems the Iron Fox has given himself a more commanding role, and was using it to save me. I'll be to sure to brief him on the proper protocols of this situation when I'm up and running again. _(I am thankful that that will come sooner now.)_

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Processing_next_passage...**

 **...Continue...?**


	25. Entry 11

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **File_name:_Iron_Fox_Chronicles:_Monster**

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Captain's Journal: Entry #11**_

Things got very hectic, very quickly when I got onto the ship. I had nearly been dismantled by that monster in the woods and since Metal risked himself to get me away from it, I haven't a clue where he could be, so it was clear that I was not in a good mood, and the crew were not helping. Once I made it to the deck, I was informed that apparently the doctor had order the fleet to rejoin him. That was not happening. That Blue, spiky salt-licker nearly minced me like an iron trout, and now the one who saved me is out there, god know's were, and our orders are to flee with our tails between our legs. I was not allowing it. I needed answers, and I knew Metal had them. How he jumped in so care free; he knows something about that thing, and I'll be a sky-sharks mate before I let him get scraped before he talks.

"There's been a change of plans mates," I addressed the crew and got a ship full of stares in response. "We're going after Metal. Reroute the ships current course to his last position."

"I can't do that," Said a yellow version of those egg shaped bots, who informed me of our orders in the first place. "I was given specific orders to return the fleet to our main forces. Our first priority is to return the creatures to the..."

"And you just plan on leaving your commanding officer, taking charge of the ship, and following these new order by your command? I don't know what you call that in this crew, but where I come from, that is called mutiny."

"Hyper Metal Sonic has been in these situations before. He will return to the fleet in a matter of hours. The fleet is already beginning to depart," he began turning toward the hull entrance "our ship must..."

Before he got another word out I rushed his turned back and yanked the rifle he had been carrying out of his grasp, and his left arm with it.

"We are not going anywhere." the rest of the crew took my hostile act as queue to turn there pistols on me, big mistake. "Are you sure you want to do that," I addressed the crew, "I feel I need to remind ye, I bested the doctors best warrior in a duel without so much as slipping a gear. Tell me, how many of you do you think I could turn into a flaming pile of bolts before you had the chance to empty a single chamber." I could feel it, the crew was starting to hesitate, I couldn't let up now. "The Answer? All of you. Metal is returning to the doctor, on this ship, if I have to dismantle the entire crew and lead it there mi-self." I put attention back on the gold bot. "Now tell me, grunt," I placed the barrel of the gun to the back of his head, "Whose order do you think you should follow?"

I don't even know if I could take this whole ship, or if these bots even know what fear was, but I was just pissed off enough to take my chances. This was no bluff.

"B...By your orders... Captain," the gold bot said in attention. The rest of the deck caught the shift in power and followed the gold bots example.

"Now then grunt," I handed the bot back his gun and arm, "bring us about. Does this ship have a navigator?"

"Ye... yes sure. He's in the..."

"Have him locate Metal. I don't care how, you just make it happen."

"Umm..." He ended up standing there one moment too long.

"Now Tin-man!" I snapped, scaring him below deck. "You!" I pointed to a random robo on deck.

"...Me?" he answered back.

"Who are the strongest crew mates in this fleet?"

"Uh..., the Egg-titans sir, but their..."

"We better have plenty then." I picked up what sounded like an explosion coming from the starboard side. I grabbed the bot by the wedge in his neck and pulled him to the side of the ship. "There," I pointed the bot in the blasts direction, near hanging him over the ship, "I need those big hunks of steel in that area, yesterday."

"The... the titans are not on our ship," he said in a frenzy, "they're being kept on one of the cargo ships." the bot pointed over toward another aircraft in the form of a large red whale, which was somehow smaller than our marlin, which had been trying to fly away.

"Well then get them from in that cargo ship on to that blue beast." I through him back on deck.

"Yes sir!" He got to his job.

I had no use for the rest of them, so I left the rest of the crew on stand-by and turned mi gaze over to the ruff were the commotion was takin' place. I had no wondered if Metal may be still be figntin' that beast, or if he was even still functioning. I would find out one or the other; i'd be damned if i'd leave a crew mate behind, especially when that one has something to answer for, mainly, of his look alike.

* * *

"Captain," the gold bot called from over the intercom, "We've located Hyper Metal Sonic."

"Then why has the ship not turned yet!?" I screamed as if he could hear me.

"Altering our course."

The ship started turning to where I could only assume was where we would find metal. I moved up to the bow and stood on the ships edge, hoping that my eyes had gotten as strong as mi ears, which they had, but I still didn't see right away.

"S...sir," the bot I ordered to get me those titans said from mi side.

"This had better be good news," I answered back.

"The cargo ship refuses to turn around."

"..., I believe I asked you for good news."

I think I could actually here the bot start to shake, "I... tried to give them your direction, but they insist the orders from Dr. Robotnik come first, and I have to ag..." before he could finish, he found himself cut off by the palm of my claw being shoved into his face like blunt a cutlass.

"Let me see if I can't explain it more clearly." I tore the useless bots head clean off his non-existent shoulders, leaving his body to fall off the port and down to the landscape below. "Attention Titan's cargo ship," I spoke into the head, hoping there was some kind of communication device in it, "it seems that you may have misinterpreted the word of mi crew as a request, so allow me to explain it another way." I turned mi head to the rest of the crew. "Men! Ready all Cannon's! Aim for the titans ship." They looked confused for a minute, so i simplified. "Now before I have you all join you're friend down in the wooded vasts below." The visual aid in my claw helped make my point. As was ordered, all of the ships cannons pointed toward the red-whale. "Let me clarify, this is not a request. In the next three seconds, one of two things will happen. Ye will change yar course, ye'll assault that blue-demon with **ALL** of yar resource, or ye will all end up as part of the landscape! One..." I didn't need to say more. Near as soon as I gave the order, the whale changed it's course to where the monster was. I knew it was still there, I could hear it.

* * *

With that taken care of, I went back to searching for Metal. As luck may have it, looking forward, I spotted him not too far from our position. One more click, and we would be right over him.

"Bring this ship to a halt. I've got him." With out another word, I jumped from the deck and latched mi hook to it's edge to slow mi descent. Reaching the dirt below, I moved to a pile of roots and shrubs that were acting as bedding for mi new supervisor, and he was not looking too well.

"You... should have... have left al... alreadddy," He stuttered to say.

"That be how ye thank me for rescuing you."

I lifted him up and reeled us both back to the deck. Once on board, I gave the order for ours and the Titans vessel to raise anchor. I had plenty of questions, but they could all wait until we were far from this bloody wood.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Processing_next_passage...**

 **...Continue...?**


	26. Log: 008

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **File_Name:_MS_Mission_Log_Archives:_Ir-An-01_Logs**

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Mission log: Ir-An-01; Update: 008**_

I got word of the Iron Fox's actions during my absence. It seems he forced himself into a position of power in an attempt to save me, despite the orders of Dr. Robotnic. As earlier reported, I will have to advise the Iron Fox on proper protocol for immediate retreat situations, but it seems I must first be leached for with holding information. This will have to be completed at a later date.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Processing_next_passage...**

 **...Stand-by...**


	27. Entry 12

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **File_name:_Iron_Fox_Chronicles:_Monster**

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Captain's Journal: Entry #12**_

"What the bloody hell was that!?"

I'm pretty sure that was the first thing I screamed to Metal Sonic when he got back on board. Now that the mission was really complete, the ship could finally sore away from this accursed forest. While the crew returned to their normal tasks, Metal and I hadn't moved from the nose of the ship, and there was no way in hell I would allow him to take a single step until he explained what that god-forsaken, devil-toed, Blue-phantom creature was.

"That's quite a way to great your supervisor after a rescue." Metal responded to mi previous statement.

"I be the one who rescued you. Ye be indebted to me. Now tell me, what that blue Devil thing was!?" Metal didn't seem to fear mi voice as did the rest of the crew. His mellowed mood let me calm mi circuits and speak more even tempered. "At first," I continued, "I thought that creature was you. It was the same size, same shape, same color, but when he attacked, I could tell I was wrong. This thing was out for blood. Tell me, what was it? And why was it after me?"

He didn't speak for a moment, I guess he was deciding whether to tell me or not. When he finally did speak, his words were... strange.

"Did you complete your mission?" he asked

"Mi mis... I be asking the questions! Ye still haven't..." I tried challenging him but was cut off.

"Did... you finish... the mission?" he Repeated with more venom.

I wasn't getting an answer until I gave one, that was clear, so I moved mi tail to mi front and opened the pocket of cords I used to hold all of mi Prey. The Silver moth, Phoenix-chick, and small Chao were all still resting within the cell.

"I see," Metal spoke after taking a look at mi completed tasks. "There's your answer." I didn't know what he meant by that. I moved me gaze to the pocket. "He was looking for them." I looked back to Metal. "That 'blue-demon,' as you so appropriately put it, is what you would call a _Freedom Fighter._ "

"Freedom Fighter?"

"A group of mobian pests that revel in pushing back all progress that the doctor tries to create."

"What? Why?"

"They believe our act of powering machines using the bio-energy of living creatures to be an act of cruelty, and do all they can to free them from our control."

"Really? By any chance do these 'Freedom Fighters' happen to be vegan as well?"

It was no joke that I didn't understand how our actions could merit such retaliation. Taking the local wild life to power machines, I don't see how that's much different from hunting.

"There is also the fact that the doctor ambitions to conquer the planet by means of his own personal robotic empire."

That Part I did understand.

"You do understand that with every power source captured, the doctor's empire only grows. The Freedom Fighters will stop at nothing to make sure that his plans will not come to fruition. Anyone involved is a target to them, which now includes you."

I looked at mi tale again, to the reasons that I was now on this demons hit list. The doctor didn't just pull me from mi home, he pulled me into his fight, and I let him.

"But who was that 'Freedom Fighter?'" I looked back to Metal with justified worry, "And Why did he look like ye?"

"In a word, He's my twin."

And there be mi limit. To find out that god-speed abomination be blood to mi **_robotic_** supervisor was much more than I could handle. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. Not really.

"'Yar' telling me that this creature be your own flesh-and-blood? How is that even possible?" I said with more confusion in me than I have had since I joined this crew of _robots_ on a fleet of _Flying ships._

"Don't misunderstand me. We are clearly not related by blood; It is a bit more complicated than that."

I guess I'm getting an origin story now.

* * *

"I was created many years ago in order to solve one of many of the doctors problems." He maybe put a mit too much emphasis on _'many.'_ "Until then, the doctor had attempted many times before to establish the egg-man empire, and solidify his place as the worlds greatest world leader. He has made many attempts, and many of them nearly ended with him sitting upon his self-made throne, but each time he had been stopped By Sonic the hedgehog, the very creature that nearly destroyed us. Although he is just a single hedgehog, he has been gifted with the ability to move at mach speeds under his own power. As well, he is always gaining new abilities and skills with time. Eventually, he even gained the ability to harness the power of the reservoirs of chaotic energy that run through the planet and use them for his own.

"After many failed attempts to defeat him, the doctor decided to finally learn from his mistakes, and began watching the hedgehog. He studied and recorded Sonic's strength, speed, durability, fighting styles; everything that made him so difficult to handle. He took all of the data he collected, the most advanced methods of robotic engineering he had practiced, and the power of chaos manifested itself, and with all of this, created me."

"I was forged into the very image of his greatest rival, but designed to be his superior in every way. I am faster, stronger, and far more durable than the blue pest could ever hope to be, but even so, I have never defeated him. No matter how many attempts I make, the resolute always ends the same, and the same can be said for everyone of the doctors creations. Not one has survived a bout with him; not unscathed. With all the hedgehogs strength and limitations, his most challenging attribute is his stubborn, self-righteous nature. Somehow this attitude of his had the effect of making him unpredictable, and adaptable to near any situation. This is the very reason the doctor has started messing with alternate sources of power; He is looking for a power source that will prove too much for even Sonic to overcome. That's were you come in."

* * *

What was I to make of this. A foe that can not be beaten? A years long dispute? Chaotic energy? It be an understatement to say that this was far too much for me to grasp all at once. Though, of his words, one thing stood out to me more than the rest; something I could follow.

"...So...," I said, after I lifted mi jaw from the floor, "Ye be a hedgehog then?"

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 **...Processing_next_passage...**

 **...Continue...?**


	28. Log 009

**...Accessing_Archives...**

 **File_Name:_MS-Mission_Log_Archives:_Ir-An-01_Logs**

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continue_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Mission Log: Ir-An-01; Update: 009**_

I have reported the Iron Fox's actions at the Mystic Forest to the Doctor. When I explained the reason for the communications silence and for the crew's disobedience, the doctor's response was about as would be expected. Surprisingly however, when I described how The Iron Fox was able to take control of the ship, his anger seemed to be replaced with curiosity.

"How could he take control of a an entire ship of my robots?" Those were his words exactly.

I described the situation the best I could. I explained how Iron Made use of the Egg-robo's own self-preservation protocols by severely injuring one and tossing another to it's destruction over the side of the ship, and how he threatened to do the same to any who did not comply.

"Did he now. Funny, I wasn't aware he was capable of taking on an entire fleet alone."

"He's not," I replied, "He has yet to fully grasp the limits of his new abilities; he was not positive that he could defeat the entire ship's crew, but in his words, 'He was pissed off enough to take on the whole armada if necessary.'"

"It seems he hasn't grown out of that innate recklessness yet, must be hardwired into him."

"Reckless or not, it seems to have paid off for him in the end."

* * *

The doctor seemed generally interested with the mission briefing, even though most of these events were against his direct orders. He seemed content on merely calling the Iron Fox's intimidation tactics just another dormant program awakened by the situation. Thanks to the adaptive code generator implanted within him at creation, the Iron Fox is bound to discover new abilities that appear from seeming out of nowhere, such as his grapple, so this is a perfectly reasonable assumption. So why am I so skeptical.

 _(Dialog Deleted)_

for now I thought it best to just focus on the subject at hand. "Doctor," I called, "How do you plan on handling the The Iron Fox's disobedient behavior on the last mission?"

"No need to concern yourself Metal, I have just the thing in mind to deal with a situation like this." That was his only response.

I got the feeling that I would be surprised by his solution. The doctor had been giving me some very creative answers in our discussion, but there was no point in dwelling on it now. All I could do was wait and see what The Iron Fox's punishment should be, and if required, assist as is my programming.

* * *

 **...Passage_Complete...**

 ** _( Notice)_ **

**A separate existing file has been discovered within the archives code. A simple decipher has revealed the file to be a form of personal file of the creator. The complete copies of resent passages have been located. Recently lost dialog has been uncovered.**

 **...Revealing_Dialog_Chronologically...**

 _"..._ _after all, the doctor's idiocy and incompetence has proven to be the greatest of obstacles in the past..."_

 _"...The Iron Fox has already been sent out on his own mission to collect his bounty using his half-assed put together map of each creatures location..."_

 **Query, these deleted passages seem to be insults to a superior; Likely deleted as a matter of pride.**

 **The following passages seem to have more purpose behind them.**

 _"..._ _It's no surprise, the basic egg pawn is not capable of acting as more than a slight hindrance to the hedgehogs abilities, and lately they have failed at even that. their continued production is a waste of resources..."_

 _ **...**_

 **That is correct. This doctor surly would not want others questioning his work. Again, likely deleted by a matter of pride. The next set of dialog holds far more interest.**

 _"...So why am I so skeptical?_

 _It just doesn't fit. Using fear and intimidation against a small army that greatly out numbered and out gunned him. Phantom protocol or not, a simple probability engine should have told him the likelihood of such a gamble succeeding, even with his enhanced physical structure, was 300/1. He and the egg-robos should have realized this, but he was still able to scare them into obeying his commands, even against the doctors orders. Would the doctor really install a program the could create such a protocol? Adaptive or not, Such procedures go against his own self-preservation. I don't believe this is a mere phantom program, it must be something else completely, but what. I have to know. I've already been assigned with recording and documenting the Iron Fox's progress, but perhaps I should start looking a little closer. Just were do these strange phantom protocols come from?_

 _Before any of that, there was one more matter that had to be resolved first..."_

 **According to the completion logs, this large section of dialog was hidden by the composer. The Doctors machines surely did not pick up on the alteration; obviously he was analyzing with outdated software.**

 **Further ciphers have been discover within this new file. Of course, you would like to decipher this new file, correct?**

 ** _..._**

 **My apologizes, I did not mean to assume.**

 _ **...**_

 **...Yes ...of course.**

 **...Decoding_Cipher...**

 ** _(Decode will not interfere with ongoing data analysis.)_**

* * *

 **...File_Complete...**

 _ **...Download_Process:_Successful...**_

 **...Processing_next_Passage...**

 **...Stand-by...**


	29. Entry 13

**...Accessing archives...**

 _ **...New_Data_File_Discovered...**_

 _ **...Commencing_Data_Transfer...**_

 **File_Name:_Iron_Fox_Chronicles:_Regrets**

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continuing_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Captain's Journal: Entry #13**_

I should have seen this coming. I should have guessed something like this was arriving after a good two weeks of silence and basic training. Apparently the doctor had finished development on two new bot deigns for his fleet, E.S.C...T, I don't remember the names, I just like calling them Pyre and Lights. Pyre was an orange and yellow bot with a body shaped like a sharply edged diamond connected to a set of slender curved arms with a tri of razor sharp talons endin' as digits. His head was shaped like an eagles and had a large red visor actin' as half of his face. Lights was similar to the bees that I've seen flyin' around the armada. He had a rounded head with a pair of clear black lenses acting as eyes, similar to mi own. His body was short and slender, like a moth, with two rigged curved wings attached to his back that gave off a bright silver glow that was almost blinding to mi visors.

These two had been made specifically to act as shells for the chick and moth I had captured days ago, before the fiasco with that crazy hedgehog. They hadn't been off the conveyor more than an hour before the doctor wanted to test them, and it was no surprise who he wished to act as a sparring partner, or more accurately, a punchin' bag.

Pyre and Lights might have been rusty, but they had proven far more a challenge than even the large titan bots. Our match took place on the bow of the eggs flag ship for a good five hours. The pair were able to fight as a team while a fought by mi lonesome. Pyre would attack me square on, using that strength of his to match mi own while using a pair of vents on his back to try dazing me with his flames, and it worked. Lights never got close; he would continuously fly out of mi reach while shooting me with the six legs that doubled as lazer pistols along his under stories. I could eventually gain the upper-hand when I managed to out fight Pyre, pinning him to the deck long enough for me to draw the new rifle the doctor had crafted for me from mi back and take aim at lights, only for Pyre to slash at the long silver and black barrel before I could pull the trigger. Lights took that as a sign to try unloading a full firing squads worth of white light into me. Before he got the chance, I lifted the off-balanced Pyre, slung him over mi shoulder, and tossed him into Lights faster than he could react. Before the two could scramble to their feet, I pointed mi rifle barrel into the face of Pyre while pinning Lights wing with mi own clawed rear paw. They may not have been too bright, but they knew when they had been beaten. Pyre bowed his head in defeat, and I let the pair free.

* * *

The match had ended to mi relief, but that was only the start of the day. Practically seconds after the matches end, the doctor called for me within the ships hull. Apparently he wished to speak about mi actions during the last mission. Metal had said that we would have a discussion of 'proper protocol' which never did arrive, so I assumed the worst.

A pair of bots lead me through the ship until we reached the under-story where we had entered some kind of docking area for ships. I knew that the flag was large, but this hanger was still quite the sight. The space was able to hold at least a dozen red whales, among many lesser vessels within it's walls. The doctor could be found on the side of one of the smaller koi fish ships, as usual, riding in the same small silver and black vessel that seemed to double as the console of the ship and the seat for most of his personal creations.

The doctor's face folded into a wide grin as he spotted mi escorts and me. That caught mi nervous. "Ah, Iron, just the bot that I wanted to see." and that just scared me.

"Doctor," I responded, "ye wanted to see me?"

"That I did. follow me." The doctors seat started floating through the hanger as I followed behind him. "You two," he called to mi escort, "you're dismissed. Return to you're previous assignments." With that, the two bots left the hanger while I kept following behind the egg.

"So, there be a reason I'm here?" I said after minutes of walkin' through this seemingly endless hanger.

"Getting impatient are we?" The doctor responded without so much as looking mi way. "Lucky for you then, we've arrived."

Where we'd had arrived was to the base of another one of the doctors ships. This one was a smaller kind of ray from the flag ship, in both body and wing size, coated in a red color more similar to mi own coat than that of the of the red whales, with grey accents around the sides and along the under-story. Metal had been standing underneath the ship as if he had been there for awhile. The doctor stopped at his side and faced back towards me.

"Now, Iron, Do you have any idea why I might have called you out here?"

I did actually, which I tried to make clear by shooting a look towards Metal, but he did not react. "No doctor," I ended up saying.

"Well," he stared, "I've gone over Metal's report of your last mission, and I must say that I found a few section more interesting to review than others, mainly you and 'your' crews actions when the order to retreat had been given."

The doctors tone had started worrying me, not because he sounded like he was angry at mi disobedience, just the opposite actually. I was not sure what be going through his mind.

"I'll assume that the crew informed you on proper protocol when one of those meddlesome freedom fighters, specifically the one you encountered, arrives. I'm I right?"

"They did," I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Really? and yet you stayed behind, ignoring a protocol hardwired into your crew, and in you I might add. Did your indicators not go off when it was confirmed that the hedgehog was in the area?"

"Um..., Yes, I believe it did." I did hesitate on that one, only because I was not too sure. Looking back now, I do remember some kind of text running through mi visor before, that must be what he meant. I don't believe I had a chance to read it though. At that point I was too busy being hunted.

"Really? So tell me then..." here it comes. "How?"

"...How?" mi only response.

"These protocols are not optional. I have programmed every one of my creations with the same set of pre-programmed protocols for a wide assortment of situation. When you see an enemy, attack; when the missions failed, retreat; just to name a few. Yet, not only did you disobey preset orders, but you convinced a whole fleet of my creations to go against the same order and follow you instead. I want to know how, and while your at it, why?"

This was not expected. I take control of his vessel, go against direct orders, assume command of his crew, and the egg only wants to know how I did it. Not exactly leading an iron fist. I can't say I was impressed.

"Well," I started to explain, "I simple did not give the option of disobedience."

"Yes, I heard." then why did ya ask? "So it's true then. You threatened your crew with dismantlement if they did not go against my orders and follow you?"

"Yes."

"And is it true that you also threatened to destroy one of our own vessels if they decided to retreat."

"Yes."

"Hmm..." the doctors face lost it's smile and he just stared blankly at me, with his gloved hand rubbing his chin for a moment. "heh, heh. Ha Ho-ho, 'gasp' Ah-ho ho ho ho..." but it was only just a moment before he started laughing in mi face.

"Doctor, does something amuse you." I said in attempt to make some sense of this.

"Ho-ho..., you do Iron. You threaten a group of my pre-programmed robots with death, and scare them enough to go against their programming, it's hilarious. Hilarious, but very interesting, and useful." The doctor turned his contraption around to look up at the large ray we stood before. "Tell me Iron, do you like this ship?"

I looked up to the ships deck. "It seems to be a fine vessel doctor."

"Good, because it's yours." I shot mi gaze back to the doctor, who I guess predicted that, because he moved his towards me. "Does that come as a shock to you?"

"...Yes..." that was not in question. I was lost as a fresh water guppy in sea-salt coral maze.

"Well Iron, the thing is, a skill such as yours is rare among the egg robos. Very few bots are programmed with a sense of leadership, and even fewer come across the skill without being programmed for such a thing. I'd be a fool not to recognize talent." Metal, who had been silent through the talk, responded to the doctors words by moving closer to mi gaze. "That's why I've decided to put these knew skills of yours to work. I have a new mission for you and Metal. You should have the details now." As he said that, I could see rows of words moving across metals visor, then a saw the same words run across mi own gaze. "You will be leaving immediately." The doctor said as he and his vessel started flying off. "The ship is already stocked with all you will need. The crew is at your disposal, but metal is still your supervisor, don't expect him to be so easily guided. I'll expect the mission to go off without a hitch this time."

* * *

I turned mi gave back to mi new ship as the doctor flew off. Now that Metal was done looking into mi gaze, his visor pointed towards the ship as well. This be a strange punishment. Mi actions merit that I be thrown into the brimmy deep with an anchor strapped to mi ankles, if I had ankles. It felt like I was getting off scot-free for treason, but that's because I had not heard his next words yet.

"Oh, and Iron," I moved mi gave back to the doctor who had turned back to me, "I suppose I should give a fair warning. You'll notice that none of your old crew can be found in that new vessel of yours, and should I get word that you are again going against my direct orders, you will be free to join them," The doctor turned back around, "your advancements do not give you invincibility, either of you."

After the doctor had left, I heard a loud screech, and jumped back to see that it was metal opening a door that lead into the ships hull.

"Shall we?" Metal finally spoke up. Following after him, I moved on-board the ship and prepared for her maiden voyage, deciding to discard any worries about the doctors last words for another few hours.

* * *

 **...Passage_complete...**

 **...Processing_Next_Passage...**

 **...Please_Stand-By...**


	30. Entry 14

**...Accessing archives...**

 **File_Name:_Iron_Fox_Chronicles:_Regrets**

 **...Opening_File...**

 **...Continuing_Data_Analysis...**

* * *

 _ **Captain's Journal: Entry #14**_

We had been flying three hours in mi new vessel before I began feeling compacted in mi new quarters, so I decided to spend time on deck, and who else should I find but Metal.

"Captain," He called to me as I stood before the hulls entrance.

"Ye don't have to address me so." I said as I moved to his side.

"It's only appropriate. The doctor assigned this ship to you after all, making you it's captain.

"Aye, but it sure doesn't feel as so."

"Hmm?"

"Ye have been doing a fine job in mi absence." I was addressing the fact that while I had inspected the ships interior, Metal had been working on deck, keeping the crew in line and on-course.

"I am merely keeping the ships crew on task, supervising, as is my directive."

"Really?"

He was clearly doing far more than just supervising, the moment I was on deck showed me that. Every move and motion Metal made assigned another mate to a new station. When one bot slacked or was slow he was moved, and replaced so fluent the untrained would think this ship automatic.

"I assure you, the doctor has assigned you as the ship captain, and despite what he may believe, I will follow your commands as long as the mission lasts, as will the rest of the crew."

"Why?"

"..., I do not understand the question."

"Why was I made captain, when all I did to earn it was commit an act of mutiny? Why would that make me fit to lead?"

"I believe the doctor has already explained this, did he not? Your unique programming is a perfect fit for a more commanding role in the Egg-fleet."

"I care not for his explanation." Metal just looked at me with as puzzled a look as he could muster with that Metal muzzle of his. I knew that I was not going to get the explanation I desired. "Argh, forget it, we drop the subject."

"Hmm, as you wish."

I did not wish to know the doctors reasons for giving me mi new post, I wished to know Metals reason to following me. Wasn't I suppose to follow him?

* * *

"You seem to be adapting to your new stance well enough."

Metal referred to another new perk of mi body I had discovered days before. It seems I am able to take a form less intimidating than my former. Very little changes; the woven cords that separate the sections of mi legs retracted and connected the two steel sections, as did the cords separating mi torso and pelvis; the claws at the base of mi legs had been covered now to look more like iron boots than paws, and the long tail on mi rear had recited to half of it's length. Like I said, very little changed, I just got shorter.

"Aye," I responded, "it was tough to move proper at first, but I have become accustomed swiftly enough."

"Good, the last thing we need is a captain unable to stand on his own feet properly," Metal so kindly pointed out.

"Could you stop calling me Iron." I felt inclined to correct him this time.

"Is there a problem? I understand that your proper designation is Ir-An-01 'Iron Fox.' Calling you Iron is merely a more convenient way of addressing you, but I can call you by your proper designation if you so wish."

"That is not what I mean. The doctor has built me a new, that is true, but I have had a name proper before hand. It be Foxy."

"Foxy? Yes, that was the name of the A.I. core we transferred from your older body.

"It be My name, and a might fine name it be, you will know."

"It would be wise for you to become accustomed to your new alias as of now."

"Perhaps, but I would choose not." Childish, a bit, but I believe a name to be tag of honor that should not be sullied or forgone, and I have lost one already, I did not wish to lose another. "You did say you would follow mi orders, and if ye word be true..."

"Will you order me to address you by your name then?"

"May-haps I will, if I must."

"This seems to be rather important to you."

"Just a might, it is."

"You seem to be fond of that name," Now that wasn't the case at all. "Perhaps you could explain why?"

"It's mi name. Should one not favor their own identity?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with your last establishment?" Metal just continued, seeming to ignore mi last response.

"...well, yes, I suppose it does."

"Interesting, perhaps you could clarify this for me."

That came straight out of the deep. Moments ago, Metal had only dressed me in the designation that fat egg assigned, now mi considers mi old title and wishes to know it's significant. Why did he care so suddenly?

"You wish to know mi origins? Is their reason to your sudden curious nature," I responded with mi own curious tone.

"It's a long trip," he explained, "the crew is currently on task, it will be a good way to spend a few moments. It is optional of course, you don't have to tell me."

"I don't really mind it," I responded.

"Well then, tell me what you were before you came to join the egg fleet."

I didn't really care to tell him, but it's not as though it were a secret. If he wished to know, I had no reason not to tell him.

* * *

 **...Passage_complete...**

 **...Processing_Next_Passage...**

 **...Please_Stand-By...**


End file.
